1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transportation device having a function that corrects a curl of a sheet-shaped medium for example, roll paper, and a recording apparatus including the transportation device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printer that is a type of this recording apparatus includes a print head (a recording unit) that performs a recording process with respect to the roll paper (the sheet-shaped medium) and an decurling mechanism (a curl correcting mechanism) that corrects the curl (a tendency to be wound) of the roll paper (for example, JP-A-2009-179416).
The decurling mechanism described in JP-A-2009-179416 includes a transporting roller that transports the roll paper, a decurling roller that pinches the roll paper between the transporting rollers and a free roller (a driven roller) that is arranged upstream of the transporting roller in the transporting direction of the roll paper, and rotates in connection with a movement of the roll paper that is transported. Thus, the roll paper is bent between a position where the roll paper is pinched and a position where the roll paper is engaged with the free roller in a state where the roll paper is pinched between the transporting roller and the decurling roller so that the curl is capable of being corrected.
However, in JP-A-2009-179416, a pair of transporting rollers is provided upstream of the free roller in the transporting direction. Thus, when the roll paper is transported to a circumferential surface of the free roller by the pair of transporting rollers, the free roller rotates in connection with the movement of the roll paper so that the roll paper is guided toward the transporting roller. However, when the roll paper is transported to separate from the pair of transporting rollers toward downstream thereof, if the leading edge side of the roll paper is curled so as to separate from the transporting passage, the curled leading edge portion may be drawn to the free roller. Thus, if the leading edge portion of the roll paper is drawn to the free roller, there is a problem that a failure of transportation of the roll paper may occur.